


【博君一肖】蒙眼

by WangEBoJiu



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangEBoJiu/pseuds/WangEBoJiu





	【博君一肖】蒙眼

1.

肖战自从与王一博在一起后，闲来无事就会去搜一些王一博平时跳舞的视频，还有他一些参与的节目。

今天搜着看着看着的时候突然看到了一个王一博蒙眼跳舞的视频。王一博平时跳舞就够吸引肖战的了，有好几个跳舞视频，肖战都缓存下来，每天要去看六七遍才够。

可是这个视频肖战看完第一反应是……

他有点像体验一下王一博蒙眼。

2.

“王一博，我和你是不是好久没做了。”还记得上次做那档子事还是上周呢。

一听到肖战的话，王一博迅速的走了进来，一脸笑意地看着躺在床上的肖战：“怎么，战哥饥渴了？”

“不算是。”肖战把手中的手机举了起来，上面正是王一博蒙眼跳舞的视频：“王一博，你给我蒙个眼呗。”

王一博一下子没有想到肖战还有这爱好，愣了一下问道：“我蒙眼，你自己动？”

肖战自信的扬了扬头，他和王一博也做了七八次了，他就不信了，自己动有什么难的。

3.

既然肖战来了兴致，王一博自然也不会拒绝，他从某处翻出了一个熊眼睛的眼罩，丢给肖战，站在床边就开始脱衣服。

肖战皱着眉的把熊熊眼罩拿起来，质疑的看向已经脱到裤子的王一博：“你视频里多色气啊，换到我这就是一个这东西？王一博您是人吗？你就不怕我被你弄萎了啊？”

王一博拉拉链的手一顿，一下子不知道该如何反驳，只好停下手中的动作问：“那你想要怎么遮？”

“拿两条黑领带过来。”肖战指着旁边的衣橱说道。

“两条？”

“哎呀你拿就是了别问那么多。”

4.

王一博最后还是乖乖的拿来了两条黑色领带，一条递给了自己，一条蒙住了自己的眼睛。看不见的感觉着实在不太好，但肖战既然想要玩，他王一博也是甘愿陪玩的。

毕竟自家小男友在这事上从没有提过什么要求呢。

肖战往旁边移了一点，给王一博留了个躺下来的位置。这时的王一博已经脱到只剩一条黑色内裤了，肖战伸手抚摸了那优美整齐的八块腹肌：“我要是现在丢下你就跑，你会怎么样啊。”

“那你最好跑的远一些，给我抓到了你这几天就别想下床了。”

肖战噗嗤一声的笑出来，答案是意料之中的答案，再说了他也没有要逃的打算。肖战翻身跨到王一博身上：“你的手给我一下。”

“诺。”王一博把手伸向了肖战的位置。

肖战握住了王一博的手，拿着黑领带把两只手绑到了一起，他看着面前被领带蒙住了双眼，绑住了双手的王一博，满意的看着眼前自己的杰作：“不是我说，王一博你现在真是够性感的。”

王一博尝试着发力试着想挣脱这条领带，试了几下都无法挣开，就放弃的把双手举到头顶：“那肖老师你还不快点体验一下。”

5.

肖战伸手把王一博的黑色内裤褪了下来，露出了里面的巨物。肖战调皮的摸了两下，调侃道：“我没想到王老师里面居然已经那么硬了，忍的挺好啊。”

“知道我硬，还不快些。”

肖战切了一声，站起身来把自己身上的衣物全部脱下扔到一边，再把一直放在床边的润滑剂拿到了手中：“我是不是应该再给你带一个安全套啊。”

“你不是说不喜欢安全套进到你里面的感觉吗。”

“所以呢？”

“我全给扔了。”

肖战有些无语的看着床上的败家男人，他记得还有七八个没有用，居然都给他扔掉了。

6.

肖战把润滑剂挤了一下倒在自己的手上，就又双腿分开骑到了王一博的身上，他一只手撑在床上，一只手摸了一下王一博的阴茎，就把手伸向了自己的后穴。

他学着王一博平时给自己扩张的样子，先按了按自己的后穴，才慢慢的放进了第一根手指，这个时候他才发觉自己扩张是一件多难的事情，再放进第一根手指时，他的双腿就变的无力起来，如果不是他手撑着他就要倒在王一博的身上。

肖战忍着后穴传来的瘙痒感与疼痛抽插了几下，又放入了第二根手指。

王一博能从肖战的喘息声中得知他到底在做些什么，皱着眉道：“战哥，你把我放开，我来。”

“嗯…不是说好今天我自己…自己动了吗。”肖战并没有因为王一博的话而放弃自己动这个计划，他深深的吸了一口气，准备放进第三根手指。

王一博听肖战越来越重的喘息声中猜到他已经进行了第几部，自知已经拦不下现在的肖战，干脆坐起身：“抱着我好吗？”

在王一博起身的那一刻，肖战已经把手放到了王一博的肩上，听到王一博的话直接把所有重量压到在他的身上。王一博低下头就是肖战的肩膀，他直接对那一处又啃又咬，像是在惩罚肖战今天的逞强似的。

第三根手指进去的时候，肖战感觉后穴传来的瘙痒感越来越浓烈，他现在实在是太想要王一博扶着他的阴茎立马进到他的这里面。

当然他就算有这个心现实条件也不允许，别说王一博不可能同意，他这身体也不允许他那么胡来。

肖战又对他的后穴抽插了一会儿，手都有些酸了，他对着王一博的耳边吹了口气，像是在撒娇似的，轻声说道：“王一博我想要了，不扩张了好不好。”

7.

按照平时肖战那么跟他说话，他都可以把天上的星星摘给他，可肖战现在这个要求，他只有浓浓的担心，这个体位他和以前肖战试过一次，他一进去肖战连坐都下不来跟别提动了。

“你现在把我给我放开，你想要什么我给你什么。”

这次肖战直接把王一博手上的领带解开，躺到一边，双腿大张：“快点…”

王一博把蒙住眼睛的领带也拿掉，重复光明让他迟疑了一下，身旁的肖战等不及的踢了踢他：“王一博，你行不行啊。”

行的不能再行的王一博，直接翻身压在了肖战的身上，他并没有着急进去，一只手插入了肖战的后穴，一只手抚摸着肖战胸前的两颗红粒：“下次还玩吗？”

“这次还没做完，你跟我说下次，嗯…”

“我下次可不想玩了，摸不到哥哥，亲不到哥哥的感觉，看不到哥哥的感觉可一点都不好呢。”说完王一博抽出了手指，抚摸着自己的阴茎就挤进了肖战的后穴。

“嗯啊…你怎么一点…一点提醒都不给我的就…就进来了。”肖战被突然的进入，疼的眼眶都红了，气的打了一下王一博的后背。

王一博见肖战真的被他弄疼了，担心的亲了亲肖战的嘴角：“哥哥深呼吸放轻松，我先不动好不好。”

肖战喘了一会儿，觉得自己后穴的疼痛减少了一些，才拍了拍王一博的肩膀示意他动动看。王一博得到指令，皱着眉头轻轻地动了一下，见肖战并没有露出刚刚的表情，才松了一口气开始缓慢的抽动。

“嗯…啊你再再慢些。”

8.

“哥哥，我已经够慢了，再慢你又要说我不行了。”王一博口头上那么说，但还是心疼的又放慢了一些，等看到肖战适应的脸色后，才开始慢慢加速。

“啊…嗯哼一博，嗯…”

听到肖战的叫声王一博低下身子，凑过去吻住了肖战的唇。本来王一博只想亲几口自己的爱人，可肖战一下子揉住了他的脖子，强硬的加深了这个吻。

两个人亲的难舍难分，好一会儿肖战才把王一博放了开来。

“看来是我不太行了，哥哥现在居然还有那么多力气呢。”下一秒王一博抱住肖战的腰，找准肖战的敏感点快而狠的操干了起来。

肖战被王一博的顶弄，弄的除了呻吟什么都说不出来，无力的握住王一博的手。

这场性爱一直到了深夜才结束，肖战没有任何力气的被王一博抱去浴室清理，整个人都躺在王一博的身上，身上酸涩无比，连手都抬不起来。

看到现在还有精神的王一博，气愤的对王一博比了个中指，有气无力的说：“王一博，您肯定不是人，您是怪物。”

“为了满足我的哥哥，成为怪物有怎样。”

“滚。”

——  
肖战：这场史诗级巨亏，蒙眼没搞多久，反而被干到死！


End file.
